1. Field
This document relates to a solar cell module having a plurality of solar cells.
2. Related Art
Recently, as the exhaustion of various existing energy resources, such as oil or coal, is foreseen, an interest in their replacement with alternative energy sources is increasing. Of these alternative energy sources, solar cells receive much attention.
A solar cell converts solar energy into electric energy using a photoelectric transformation effect. One solar cell produces a small amount of power, usually a few volts. Thus, in order to obtain a greater output, a solar cell module can be configured by connecting several solar cells in series or in parallel. Waterproofing is used to protect the solar cells of the module.
In such a solar cell module, conductors (e.g., inter-connectors) connected with positive electrodes and negative electrodes of the solar cells are connected to one or more lead wires to output power generated by the solar cell module. The lead wires are connected with a junction box to output power through a power line of the junction box.
In a solar cell module having such a configuration, the lead wire is disposed in an additional area outside of an area in which the solar cells are located in a solar cell panel. The additional area, which is required for the lead wire, does not contribute to power generation. Thus, the additional portion causes an increase in the size of the solar cell panel and an associated increase in the size of the solar cell module.